Episode 5
Full-Auto Cerberus!!!! (自動迎撃（フルオート）ケルベロス!!!!, Furuōto Keruberosu!!!!!!!!) is the fifth episode of the Keijo!!!!!!!! anime. Summary While preparing for the final Class Exchange race, Nozomi removes the UTM and feels lighter as a result of the month-long training while wearing it. With her newfound strength, Nozomi resolves to win the next race and get promoted to the Elite Class. She then goes to greet Kotone Fujisaki, who was listening to audio recorded BL. Nozomi tries listening in and breaking ice with Kotone, but both of them only end up flustered. While wondering what Kotone is like, Hanabi Kawai chimes in, explaining that she is a thoroughbred involved Keijo her whole life. After initially struggling with the Fountain land's slippery surface and additional flustering conversation with Kotone regarding BL, Nozomi notices Kotone's back turned towards the rest of the trainees when the race commences. Kotone then demonstrates her superior skills and activates "Cerberus", knocking out Shizuka Kimura. Nozomi then tests out Kotone, but notices her apathetic attitude towards the race, preferring to think about BL instead. Kotone explains her disinterest in Keijo, stating that it is merely work and not her passion. Nozomi then see this as a challenge, wanting to get Kotone's interest in the race for a more fulfilling fight. Kotone, not interested in Nozomi's proposal, resolves to swiftly end the race. She then eliminates Rei Mikawa, leaving only Nozomi for a one on one duel. Kotone then bombards Nozomi with numerous attacks via "Cerberus", though she misses the finishing blow, excusing it as not being focused. She then realizes by thinking that, she would put effort and therefore interest in the race, a though which she promptly dismisses. After a class of attacks, Nozomi uses "Vibe Ring Hip" to arouse and distract Kotone, calling it Cerberus' "weakness". Frustrated with Nozomi's antics, Kotone faces to attack Nozomi from the front, to which Nozomi is glad that Kotone is finally putting interest in the race. Now with full effort, Kotone bombards Nozomi with a series of attacks, gaining the upper hand. However, Nozomi manages to dodge subsequent strikes afterwards, but is out of breath from the ferocity of Kotone's attacks. When Kotone questions Nozomi's intentions for being persistent in trying to win, Nozomi responds by stating her resolve of not giving up, using the "Vacuum Butt Cannon" as a surprise attack. The two then clash attacks, Cerberus against the Vacuum Butt Cannon, though Nozomi wins due to building up more force, as noted by Ujibe. This knocks Kotone off the land, granting Nozomi the victory. At the conclusion of the Class Exchange, Ujibe commends all of the participants, but reminds them that fighting is only for the land, and the students should bond together outside racing, fueling each other's progress. After dismissal, Ujibe demands Nozomi to privately meet with her. A terrified Nozomi believes it will be repercussion for disobeying Ubjie's command of forbidding the Vacuum Butt Cannon, though Ujibe was merely checking her condition after the month long UTM training, but reminds her again of the risks of the technique and removes the ban on it. Although Ujibe does reprimand Nozomi for pushing her body and utilizing the technique without prior consent. In Room 309, Nozomi, Sayaka, and Non find Kazane alone, who was upset at her loss in the Class Exchange. Kazane, believing she no longer belongs at Setouchi after being the only one of them not to win in a race, hands Nozomi the data from the other students she gathered from the massages. The three then bring Kazane to the announcement bulletin board to see the results of the Class Exchange, showing that Kazane was also promoted to the Elite Class despite her loss. Ujibe tells the group that her promotion was due to her prowess as a tactician that both surprised the instructors and pushed Mio Kusakai to use a forbidden technique. Ujibe and the four girls then look forward to their time as Elite Class students. Later in the staff room, Hokuto questions Ujibe's decision to promote all four members of Room 309. Ujibe then hints at the East-West War, implying that this particular group of students could challenge Suruga Keijo Training School. Characters in Order of Appearance *Nozomi Kaminashi *Kotone Fujisaki *Shizuka Kimura *Rei Mikawa *Sayaka Miyata *Non Toyoguchi *Hanabi Kawai *Kazane Aoba *Rin Rokudo *Miku Kobayakawa *Nagisa Ujibe *Hitomi Hokuto *Rin Rokudo *Atsuko Yoshida Anime & Manga Differences *Nozomi Kaminashi changes her swimsuit from the "UTM" to the standard school swimsuit. In the manga, she doesn't change her swimsuit, as she wears the standard school swimsuit from the start. *So far, it seems that there is no male student and male staff at the school. As such, Kotone Fujisaki listens to a homoerotic drama CD while imagining a bromance scene. In the manga, Kotone watches some of bromance scenes from male students and male staff of the school. *Before their match started, Nozomi talks to Kotone while borrowing her headphones. *Shizuka Kimura doesn't warn Nozomi that they have to work together. *Rei Mikawa falls out of the Land, whereas in the manga, she falls down to the Land. *When Nozomi assaults Kotone with her "Vacuum Butt Cannon" for the first time, Kotone was completely able to dodge it. In the manga, when Nozomi uses "Vacuum Butt Cannon" for the first time, it grazed Kotone's swimsuit. *In the manga, right after Kotone's defeat, Rin Rokudo offers a towel to her. In the anime, Rin doesn't offer a towel to her. *Nagisa Ujibe announces that results of the class exchange match will be released that night. In the manga, the results are released the next morning. *Nozomi, Sayaka Miyata, and Non Toyoguchi have seen the results, with Kazane Aoba being the only one that hasn't figured out the results. Thus Kazane is still depressed and gives her data book to Nozomi, speculating that she will be dropped out. All of her friends then invite her to see the bulletin board, as Kazane figures out that the four of them have been promoted into the Elite Class. While Ujibe approaches them and tells that Kazane forces Mio Kusakai to use her secret technique, which is actually banned. In the manga, Nozomi invites Kazane to talk with Ujibe, therefore they meet Hanabi Kawai who explains to Nozomi and her friends that Mio is currently being punished for using a forbidden technique. Shortly after, Ujibe hears them murmuring outside, allowing them to enter to the room. Mio then admits that she is forced to use that forbidden technique. While Ujibe states that she'd like to see Kazane's improvement. Navigation Category:Episodes